No Strings Attatched
by x Cena'z Chick x
Summary: **For Edgeismyhero1217** ONESHOT. AJ Styles is so tired of watching the girl of his dreams, cry over a man who doesn't deserve her. Apparently that man is none other than Christian


_*_*A/N: made for my new friend  
toward the great white north  
with the undenying love for Edge and Christian  
who is one of the greatest tag teams ever  
(seriously i loved them, they reeked of awesomness)  
Edgeismyhero1217_

_I hope she likes it  
and it's to an old *NSYNC song!!! hahaha*_*_

* * *

**"No Strings Attatched" Christian/Kara(OC)/AJ Styles**

_'I see the things he does to you  
All the pain that he puts you through  
And I see what's really going on  
Staying out at night while you're by the phone'_

It was another tear filled night. Sitting on the couch, waiting for him to call and at least know he was okay or know that he loved her. Her mascara was tear streaked down her cheek and her eyes were a mix of blood shot red and chocolate brown. Her shaky hands ran through her wavy light brown hair, pushing her hair away from her tears and make-up.

This was a tiring routine is Kara's eyes. She was always the loving girlfriend with outstanding wife potential. Kara was the care giver, the nurse, the cook and the lover, everything a guy could want. She'd ice bruises and kiss the pain away. Kara was wanted by so many men, and they wouldn't hesitate to show her they did, but she only wanted one guy. She had been by his side for years, and it wasn't until his triumphant return to the WWE, that he drifted away. Kara's heart only belonged to Jason Reso also known as Christian Cage, or simply put in the WWE, Christian.

However Christian's heart was something debatable. It was hard to decode what Christian really wanted. To the untrained eye and outside, Christian seemed to want and love Kara based on how much he protected her. Christian had watched Kara go from no good wrestler to wrestler. Although she never really got into a relationship with them, Christian watched her crash and burn when it came to the wrong guys.

Before he left WWE, Jason saved her from making the mistake and dating his player best friend, Adam Copland, Edge. Christian pulled Kara from what would have been the ruins of that relationship if she had known that Adam was dating Amy Dumas, known as Lita. Kara had started to fall for the younger Hardy Jeff. Kara and Jeff had a bond and she felt herself falling for the problem filled Jeff, but Jason had come to the rescue, making her hang around his new home, TNA.

It was at TNA she met Robert Roode. His towering 6 foot frame and lengthy locks of black caught her attention. Kara liked Robert and his charming Canadian ways, but Christian had once again come to her 'rescue' and asked her out, making him and her official. However it seemed as if once Jason got what everyone wanted, he faded away and Christian, the cocky champion took over.

Calls became less and less and treatment became worse and worse. Kara seemed to always be found yelling or shedding tears over Christian. He always seemed to be hurting her. As time went on, only one guy became close enough to watch her slowly slip into more pain, was her friend AJ Styles.

_'He doesn't give you the kind of attention  
That a girl like you needs (that a girl like you needs)  
Cause he always looks around  
His eyes wander 'round  
He doesn't see you like I see'_

AJ emerged from the kitchen with two glasses and a bowl of popcorn. He glanced at Kara and sighed, looking at her face. AJ knew she was beautiful, it was evident. AJ knew how great of a girl she was and knew that a guy like Jason, who was so wrapped up in being Christian, didn't deserve a piece of perfection like Kara. Ever since Jason left TNA to return to the WWE on the ECW brand, he had changed even more. The championship gold was his concern, as it was when he was at TNA, but he had Kara at his side. A guy like AJ would treat Kara like the royalty she was.

"Don't tell me you're crying about Christian...again" AJ asked Kara. Kara scoffed and wiped here eyes while looking into AJ's eyes. "Kara you've cried over Christian than you have over Jason, I swear it. You're blessed with patience for a lifetime to shed so many tears for-"

"A guy who doesn't deserve it, yes I know AJ. I've heard this speech from you back when Jason was in TNA" Kara finished while sniffling. AJ smiled and nodded. "AJ, I just grow so damn tired of waiting around for him to actually-"

"Come around and show he loves you. You've been saying that since I met you in the locker room at TNA" AJ responded. Kara giggled and AJ felt a shock through his skin. There was always something about Kara that would make AJ forget his sentence or even to break away his gaze or breathe. Kara was a goddess and she'd never see that, all thanks to the asshole he considered a friend, Jason. Actually AJ would take that statement back; Jason was a great guy, it was Christian who was the asshole. "Kara, I just care for you...that's all"

_'Take it from me  
It's a lesson to be learned  
Even the good guys get burned'_

"AJ, you are such a great friend sometimes. You came all this way on your vacation, in which you should have spent with your family. I'm sure mama Styles would love to see you" Kara joked. AJ laughed and looked down at the floor, hoping words would come easy to him.

"Yes, mama Styles would love to see me, however she's home relaxing. Besides I have no problem coming all this way to see you Kara" AJ stated before inhaling deeply. "I'd do anything for you Kara and you know that..."

"Even travel halfway around the world for the best Chinese food if I asked you to get it for me?" Kara asked jokingly.

"I'd even bring you a little Asian man so the next time you wanted the food, he could cook it for you and I don't have to go back to China" AJ joked back while winking. Kara laughed this melodic laugh that was music to AJ's ears.

"Which makes you such a great guy" Kara said with a smile and holding onto AJ's hand. The feeling of her fingertips on his skin felt like a sin; however this feeling of sin, AJ never wanted to go away. Their hands fit perfectly in his mind. His bigger hands molded and welded perfectly with her petite fingers. Looking down at their interlaced fingers, AJ smiled. His heart skipped a beat and he cleared his throat, breaking himself from a world he would create where him and Kara could be alone. "You're really a good guy and I'm sure that any girl would love to be with you. Honestly I think I'd be jealous of the girl for having a guy like you"

"Yeah well us good guys get burned sometimes by love Kara..." AJ mumbled. Looking up and tilting his head, his eyes caught Kara's. "Sometimes its not the best to fall as a good guy..."

_'Take it from me  
See I would give you love  
The __kind of love__ that you've only dreamed of'_

"I find that hard to believe AJ" Kara said in a whisper. AJ scoffed and shook his head.

"Kara, I've watched the girl I've possibly love sit in locker rooms, hotel rooms, and her home..." AJ stated in a whisper while watching Kara's expression "over a guy who honestly doesn't deserve such things like that. She deserves a love that is nothing short of what she is...perfection. I've watched this girl be treated like dirt as if it were okay, when she is simply amazing. Hell, this girl is more phenomenal than me" AJ joked making Kara smile. "And she settles..."

"Are you aware that the girl sounds an awful lot like me AJ?" Kara said seductively. AJ's skin began to tingle at the sound of seduction coming from her amazing plump pink lips covered by lip gloss. "Do you really think I'm perfection?" she asked.

AJ didn't speak a word. His hand trailed up to her cheek, cupping her face in his free hand. Kara's eyes scanned AJ's eyes as he slowly leaned in to kiss her. AJ's lips were soft and his kiss was slow. Kara closed her eyes and realized what was happening. As the kiss began to intensify, AJ pulled back and cleared his throat.

"I can't do this while you're with Jason...or Christian whomever he decides to be tonight" AJ whispered. "I know you think you have love with him, but I think I have found love in you. I know you've been saved from pain by Jason, but I'm here to save you from further pain now CAUSED by Jason" AJ started.

Kara inhaled and closed her eyes as she remembered everything and how AJ had been there for her. "So what are you saying...?" she whispered.

"I'm saying I want to be with you and that you can have my heart with no kind of strings attached, but there is one condition..." AJ started "It has to be me and you only..."

Kara smiled and held AJ's hand once more "No strings right...?"

"No strings..." AJ answered.

_'Baby you're not the only one  
You don't have to be afraid to fall in love  
And I know that you've hurt in the past  
But if you want it, here's my heart  
No strings attached'_


End file.
